In the past, in various electronic devices, a column AD (Analog to Digital) converter that converts each of a plurality of analog signals into a digital signal is used. An image pickup device in which the column AD converter is provided in an image pickup element is proposed (for example, see PTL 1). In the image pickup device, the column AD converter includes a plurality of column cells, each of which AD-converts an analog signal from one pixel. Each of the column cells includes a comparator that compares voltages of an analog signal and a ramp signal and a counter that performs counting when the comparison result is high level. By this configuration, the comparator outputs a high level comparison result over a period according to the voltage of the analog signal and the counter performs counting over the period. As a result, the analog signal is converted into a digital signal that indicates a count value according to the voltage of the analog signal.